This invention relates generally to micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS), and more specifically, to suppression of unwanted frequencies generated during operation of MEMS devices.
Micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) integrate electrical and mechanical components on the same substrate, for example, a silicon substrate, using microfabrication technologies. The electrical components are fabricated using integrated circuit processes, while the mechanical components are fabricated using micromachining processes that are compatible with the integrated circuit processes. This combination makes it possible to fabricate an entire system on a chip using standard manufacturing processes.
One common application of MEMS devices is in the design and manufacture of sensor devices. The mechanical portion of the sensor device provides the sensing capability, while the electrical portion of the sensor device processes the information received from the mechanical portion. One example of a MEMS device is a gyroscope. Some inertial measurement units (IMUs) incorporate one or more MEMS gyroscopes.
One known type of MEMS gyroscope uses vibrating elements to sense angular rate through the detection of a Coriolis acceleration. The vibrating elements are put into oscillatory motion in a drive axis, which is parallel to the substrate. This desired oscillatory motion is sometimes referred to as differential mode oscillation. Once the vibrating elements are put in motion, the gyroscope is capable of detecting angular rates induced by the substrate being rotated about an input plane, which is perpendicular to the substrate. Coriolis acceleration occurs in a sense axis, which is perpendicular to both the drive axis and the input plane. The Coriolis acceleration produces a Coriolis motion having an amplitude proportional to the angular rate of the substrate. However, the vibrating elements sometimes exhibit other oscillatory movements outside of the above described and desired motion. These other oscillations are undesired and typically occur at frequencies that are different than the desired oscillations. One of these undesired oscillations is sometimes referred to as common mode oscillation, and colloquially referred to as “hula” mode oscillation.